


Nerd and the Jock

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Modern AU, Oneshot, Side Jeanmarco, Sunday challenge fic, incredible amounts of fluff and humour, jock Historia, just a feel good story, nerd ymir, side eremin, side mikasasha, this is very gay, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Ymir moves to Quinta after one of her moms gets a new, better job. She isn't mad about the move, but it does suck having to change schools three months into the year. But she isn't worried, and when she meets Sasha Braus, the class leader for 12B (who is actually pretty smart and cool), she makes a group of wonderful friends and fits in great. Of course she notices Historia Reiss, and of course Historia is the most popular and most beautiful girl at school. Of course their eyes meet, and sparks fly, and Ymir agonizes over how goddamn gay she is.





	Nerd and the Jock

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, to my 300th fanfic! It's insane how many fics I've written, and of course my 300th will be YumiHisu. This fic is just pure fluff. I tried to cram so much into it because it turned into a much bigger thing than anticipated, but I'm so happy with it. The anime mentioned in this are all made up. I decided to be unique lol. I hope you enjoy!

In all of her short years, they had moved around five times. She had been hoping the fourth would be the last, and she could at least finish high school with all of her friends, but her mom got a transfer and the pay was a lot better, so of course their family would pack up and move across the country to a small town called Quinta where Ymir knew absolutely no one.

It was already three months into the school year, too, so Ymir knew she would stick out like a very tall sore thumb. Her moms were apologetic, but she wasn’t upset with them. She had made peace with it, and taking it out on her parents wouldn’t help her adjust to Quinta and her new life.

“You look so dashing in that uniform,” her mum told her, grinning hopefully from the driver’s side. Ymir glanced up and met her mom’s eyes in the rear-view mirror. She was sitting beside mum, quiet and pensive.

Ymir curled her fingers around her tie to give it one more adjustment. “Thanks,” she replied.

Mom sighed loudly.

“What?” mum asked her. “She’s fine.”

“How can you be so sure? She’s a teenager. They never show their real emotions.”

“Ymir is basically an adult now, babe. She’s been so mature about this.”

Ymir’s lips twitched at the edges. She let her parents argue back and forth and stared out of the window. Quinta was a really small town. She was used to living in a big, bustling city, so this was a huge change. It wasn’t bad, though. Ymir actually liked how peaceful it was here. Town consisted of three restaurants, a post office, police station, pharmacy, DVD store and other various shops that were required for any town. The fact that it actually still had a DVD store made Ymir very amused. Who rented movies anymore?

There were jacaranda trees scattered everywhere. Ymir wasn’t sure if she would ever get used to the sight. The flowers were purple and it made the whole town seem like they were lost in some fantasy realm far removed from the reality of the world they lived in. Ymir watched the open fields covered in purple, deciding that out of all the moves, maybe this one was the best yet.

Quinta High was the most interesting school Ymir had ever seen. Unlike the public schools back in the cities she had lived in, this one was brick and stone. The main entrance had a giant sign above that said ‘Welcome to Quinta High!’ and below that ‘teaching for the future’. Ymir lifted a brow.

“We’re here,” mum stated a little glumly.

Ymir pulled her bag onto her lap and then leaned forward between the seats so that she could give both of her mothers a kiss on the cheek. “I love both of you,” she told them, eyes narrowed. “You can argue as much as you want, but I’ll say it again. This move is no big deal. I think Quinta is nice. I’m not mad at either of you for making a decision that benefited us.”

Mum looked smug and mom sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes. “How’d we raise such a good one?” she asked tearfully.

They both gave Ymir a tight hug. “I’m just that awesome,” she told them, laughing. “Okay, let me get out before people realize that I actually love my parents.”

She hopped out the car and then waved as her moms drove off. Right. New school, new start. She needed to head to the office to get her schedule and find out where her register class was.

Sucking in a slow breath to steady her mild nervousness, Ymir shouldered her bag and then strode confidently through the school gates. There were other uniformed students trudging in beside her, some giving curious glances but most not caring.

The uniform wasn’t too bad, either. Most of the girls wore the dark grey skirts, but Ymir had decided rather to wear the grey pants. A white button-up, dark blue pullover and a black tie with the Quinta symbol stitched at the top finished off the look. With her long legs and strong shoulders, Ymir could admit that she looked quite tasty. She was just sad that she couldn’t wear her usual anime gear, but that was fine.

Give the kids at this school a little bit of time thinking she was a normal teenager until she whipped out her weeb side. She had an anime necklace on though, clearly obvious beside her tie—it was the Strider’s guild symbol, and she had her favourite earrings in, small images of the fire dragon from an anime called Monster Eaters. Her school bag was covered in an image of a cluster of adorable anime girls all spread out on a giant mattress.

Even with a little bit of her nerd stuff on, Ymir held her head high. Absolutely no one seemed to notice any of her anime stuff, though, so she decided that people in Quinta probably didn’t even know what anime was. That made her sad. At least she had uncapped internet at home. Back at the city, she’d had a friend that supplied all of her anime. He was a weird kid, the only one that didn’t mind openly showing his anime obsession alongside her. She actually missed him a bit, but she would be fine.

The walkway from the entrance into the school passed directly by the school office, so Ymir found it with ease. The thick wooden doors opened easily as she pushed inside, and she was hit by the smell of wood polish and warm fabric. It was an odd smell, but it was just the smell of a school office. The regular stuff.

Ymir went over to the reception lady. “Good morning. My name is Ymir Fritz. I was told to fetch my schedule here.”

The lady glanced up and immediately broke into a giant grin. “Ah, so that’s how you say it!” she was old, with greying hair and bags under her eyes, but she was still pretty. Her smile made Ymir feel very comfortable.

“We’ve been in debate all morning,” a younger woman said, wheeling her chair closer. She grinned and gave Ymir a wave.

Ymir gave them an awkward smile back. “Yeah, my name is pretty weird.”

“Nonsense!” the grey-haired lady said. “I think it’s wonderful. Ymir, you can just sit down in one of the chairs. We have a class leader on the way to be your guide. She has your schedule and all of the information you’ll need.”

Ymir nodded and then plopped down in one of the chairs. It was very uncomfortable. In the centre of the room was a giant glass case filled with various trophies, and on the wall to Ymir’s left was a list of golden plated names. Above the names it said ‘Head Boy & Head Girl’. She studied the names, dating as far back as 1952, until someone rushed into the office and skidded to a halt beside her, gasping.

“I’m so sorry for being late!” the girl gasped out. “My alarm didn’t go off this morning!”

The reception ladies only gave her disapproving looks, but they smiled soon after. The girl straightened and Ymir stood.

“Hi there!” the girl greeted, thrusting a hand out. “My name is Sasha Braus! I’m the class leader for 12B.”

Ymir took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Ymir Fritz. New student. Former city kid.”

Sasha seemed very amused by that. Her brown hair was a mess, falling out of the hasty bun she had clearly put it up in. She dropped Ymir’s hand and then zipped her bag open and dug around.

“I have your schedule here,” she muttered, tongue sticking out. “Here!” She pulled out a pink folded paper, then handed it over. Ymir took it. Sasha also gave her a small book and a binder. “School rules,” Sasha told her. “And that’s your Quinta High diary for this year. All of our extracurricular stuff will be listed in there, as well as all students’ birthdays. Yours won’t be in there though, sorry.”

Ymir lazily paged through the diary, brows lifted. “Wow, that’s actually pretty cool.”

Sasha gave her a look. “They don’t do that in the city?”

Ymir laughed. “Nope. They don’t really care about the students.”

Sasha shook her head, then took Ymir’s hand and gave it a strong squeeze. “Well, welcome to Quinta, Ymir. Let’s head out so I can give you a quick tour before the first bell rings. We’re in the same register class, so you just need to follow me.”

Ymir nodded and then Sasha pulled her out of the office. Once they were out, Sasha dropped her hand and Ymir nervously fluffed her hair back. She’d had the sides shaved just yesterday, so she looked nice. Having the top longer was new, too, but she really liked how it looked brushed back. Fiddling with her hair was also a nervous tick.

There were more jacaranda trees scattered around the school. Ymir studied the purple flowers littered everywhere and inhaled the clean scent of fresh air. This school was pretty cool, and Sasha seemed nice. This really was going to be okay.

Sasha’s skirt swished as she walked hazardously beside Ymir. She pointed out the various buildings as they passed, let Ymir know where the toilets were located, the fields and what classes were where. Luckily there was a map of the school in the diary so Ymir wasn’t too stressed if she forgot all of the information Sasha was giving her.

“So, there you have it. This is the quad. We gather here in the mornings after the first bell rings, and we get announcements and the head boy and girl say stuff. They’re Eren and Mikasa, you’ll see them in a bit. When they’re done we head on to register until the second bell, then we go to first period. What’s your first?”

“Uh, let me check.” She opened her schedule. “English.”

“Oh, awesome! Me too. Mr Smith is a little scary but he can be funny sometimes. I’m sure you’ll like him. Mr Ackerman is the Afrikaans teacher and everyone thinks he’s dating Mr Smith. By the end of the day you’ll have all the gossip.”

Ymir snorted. “I guess every school has all the tea, even schools in small ass towns.”

Sasha nodded vigorously. “You will be totally shook by the things that happen here.”

The two of them loitered around the quad until the bell rang, and then they stood in their designated line for their class. Sasha stood in the front because she was the class leader, so Ymir just stood behind her. When other kids from their class lined up, Sasha left to do what she called ‘inspecting their sins’, but just turned out to be her making sure people weren’t breaking any rules—like the dress code and stuff. Ymir stared down at her shiny black shoes and listened to the loud chatter of students around her. She could vaguely hear Sasha yelling at the back of the line and took a wild guess that it would be a regular thing.

The head boy and girl appeared by the railing on the second floor of the building directly in front of them, and then an old, bald man handed a microphone over to the girl. She was incredibly hot, with black hair in a bob and impossibly pale skin. Ymir stared at her in a bit of awe as the girl—clearly Mikasa—gave a few boring announcements about sports and stuff. When she gave the microphone over to the boy beside her, Eren, he loudly shouted out stuff about birthdays and someone’s mom who recently had a baby, and then the bald man took the microphone back.

“Thanks, Eren and Mikasa. The last thing to say before you guys can leave, is that the buildings at the back of the school are temporarily off limits. Someone took a huge dump there and we are currently investigating.”

Ymir snorted rather loudly and covered her mouth with a hand. Many other students agreed with her reaction and laughter bounced around the quad. The bald man didn’t seem very pleased, but he dismissed them and then strode down the walkway towards the stairs.

Sasha appeared by Ymir’s side. “We have a serial shitter at this school,” she said seriously, eyes darting around at the students now spilling out of their lines.

Ymir blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Yeah. Someone took a shit in the teacher parking lot a month ago. They thought it was some homeless dude that got in, but then they found shit in the art class. I’m pretty sure it’s a dude.”

They left the quad and Ymir dutifully followed Sasha as they headed to their register class. “That’s insane. My school usually had like, drug problems. And fighting. And people getting pregnant.”

Sasha shook her head. “Man, I don’t envy going to a city school.”

“You prefer having a serial shitter?”

“Hell yeah! It’s funny!”

“Sasha!” someone yelled, and then Sasha was assaulted from behind. A short boy jumped onto her back and Ymir had to rush out and grab hold of Sasha before she fell over. The boy hopped off and dodged, laughing, as Sasha tried to swat him.

“Connie, you asshole.”

Connie gave them a giant grin. “Who’s your new friend?”

“This is Ymir,” Sasha introduced. “Ymir, this is my childhood friend, Connie. He’s unfortunately chronically stupid.”

“Says the girl that used to eat ants and glue with me.”

Sasha tried to whack him again but Connie was small and nimble. He easily dodged and then hid behind Ymir, grabbing hold of her pullover. Ymir could only helplessly jerk about as Connie pulled her between him and Sasha.

“Connie, let Ymir be!”

“She hasn’t decked me yet, so we’re good!” he laughed.

Ymir decided she’d had enough and dug her feet in to stop his next turn. Connie immediately let her go and grinned apologetically.

“Connie, are you being an idiot again?” another boy asked them as they passed by.

“Marco! Why would you hurt me like this?” Connie whined.

Another boy was holding Marco’s hand, and he glanced at them with curiosity. “Hey, it’s the new kid!”

Ymir lifted a brow. “Yes, that’s what my moms called me. New Kid.”

Everyone laughed. “You have two moms?” Connie asked her, rather loudly. “That’s so cool! I’ve got two dads!”

Ymir decided that she liked him, and held her fist out. Connie’s eyes widened comically and then he bumped her fist with his, and tried to throw his arm around her shoulders. She was much taller than him, so she had to duck, but that was okay.

“Sasha, I like this one,” he said seriously. “Let’s adopt her.”

Sasha rolled her eyes and finally managed to land a chop against Connie’s head. “Alright, pea-ball, if Ymir wants to we can.”

Sasha then hurried everyone to class and Ymir thankfully got a seat with her. Their register class was a teacher named Nanaba, and Ymir stared at her a little dreamily as she told them about the upcoming tests and asked if anyone knew anything about the serial shitter, to please let her know. Sasha told Ymir that Mrs Nanaba was head of the disciplinary committee, but Ymir just nodded her head like she wasn’t completely smitten with her new teacher’s soft smile and dazzling blue eyes.

“She’s married,” Sasha told her deadpan. “So forget about having a steamy affair with her.”

Ymir felt her cheeks flush slightly. “Firstly, ew, I’m a child. Secondly, I have no wicked intentions.”

Before Sasha could respond, Mikasa and Eren walked through the door. Eren immediately went to the back where Connie was sitting and Mikasa went to speak to Nanaba. Ymir immediately caught the look Sasha gave Mikasa, and her brow lifted.

“I guess I’m not the only one noticing the hot ladies here,” Ymir quipped, grinning.

Sasha flushed darkly. “Mikasa is my lord and saviour. You will not blaspheme her name.”

Mikasa finished whatever she was saying and then went to sit behind Sasha. On her way there, her hand brushed over Sasha’s shoulder and Ymir stared at them in confusion.

“Hey babe,” Sasha greeted, leaning back in her seat to give Mikasa a dopey grin.

“Hey Sasha,” Mikasa greeted back. Her smile was absolutely dazzling. When her eyes flicked to Ymir, it took a lot of gay energy not to blush obviously in front of her. “You must be Ymir.”

Ymir swallowed. “Yes, I sure am.”

Sasha cackled. “You’re doing that Ackerman thing you do.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Sasha, not every single person is attracted to me.”

“Lies. You’re a babe and the gays especially notice that.” She levelled Ymir with a very serious look. “Be honest, you think my girlfriend is hot, right?”

Ymir knew that a normal person would probably laugh it off, but she wasn’t that sort of person. “Yeah of course. I have eyes. And I’m very gay.”

Mikasa flushed slightly and Sasha looked smug. “See? You’re delicious.”

Ymir laughed loudly, which only garnered everyone’s attention and made Mikasa visibly embarrassed. She ignored them from then on, but Sasha leaned back to peck her cheek and then let her be.

The second bell went off seconds later, and they went to first period. Ymir was immediately in awe of Mr Smith’s insane thick eyebrows. She was so distracted by them that she nearly missed when he asked her to introduce herself to the class, and she glared at Sasha when she laughed.

After that, the day seemed to rush by. She had Sasha in almost all of her classes, except for Economics. Instead of that, Sasha took Consumers, so they didn’t share their last period together. Ymir actually missed her, but she had Connie with her. He took Consumers too, but he had a different class than Sasha, much to his sadness.

After class, she walked with Connie until they met up with Sasha at the quad, and then the three of them left school grounds. Connie introduced Sasha to his dads, who were just as adorable and weird, and Ymir loved them. Sasha had a single mom, who showed up with five primary kids in the truck, and Sasha unashamedly announced that she had a shit ton of siblings, and she loved them

Ymir said goodbye, and then she spotted her mum and left for the car. On the whole drive home, she mentioned how the day had gone, and in turn her mum spoke about her day as well.

The first week went by wonderfully. The only thing that sucked was Mr Ackerman’s nasty attitude, and he and Ymir clashed from day one. The class already knew her as the sassy, sarcastic asshole and she was sure Mr Ackerman despised her, except she got like all of his questions right so he couldn’t kick her out of his class. Ymir took intense satisfaction in acing his surprise quizzes, and even her other classmates were a bit in awe of her.

During the week, Ymir also noticed a girl named Historia Reiss. She hadn’t seen her during day one, but on the second day it was impossible not to see her. Apparently she was in 12A, so she was in the line right beside Ymir’s. She was standing right in the front so Ymir assumed she was their class leader, and when she had noticed Ymir staring and their gazes met, Ymir had immediately had a gay panic and looked away as quickly as possible. As soon as Sasha finished smacking some of the boys in their class and joined her in the front, she had noticed that Ymir looked rather spooked. It didn’t take long for her to notice Ymir sneaking glances at Historia, and that only started an annoying amount of teasing.

“She’s like, the god of this school,” Sasha said around a mouthful of bread during second break. “You’ve probably noticed the flock of beautiful teens around her.”

“Yeah man,” Connie agreed, slurping his milkshake. “She’s insanely popular.”

“She’s really nice though!” Marco interjected. “She’s in my art class. She does these amazing sculptures.”

“She’s also hella gay,” Jean added, wiggling his brows.

“Who’s gay?” Eren asked, plopping down in their group with his boyfriend, Armin, and Mikasa. Mikasa immediately pulled Sasha closer and took her hand.

“You are, bitch,” Jean shot back.

Despite that fact that it was true, Eren’s face went red. “Jean, you musty whore.”

“Oi, don’t insult me like that!”

“You insulted me first!”

“Gay is not an insult, you wet piece of bread!”

“Men, please,” Marco pleaded, now sitting between them. “Can we have one break without you two fighting so much?”

“Dude,” Sasha whispered to Ymir, prompting her to move closer. “They totes have some sexual tension.”

Ymir squinted. Jean and Eren were still glaring at each other, but they were keeping their mouths shut. “Nah, Sash’, I think they’re just idiots.”

“Anyway!” Sasha announced loudly. “Back to talking about Historia. Ymir definitely has a massive crush on her.”

Everyone in the group immediately whistled and Mikasa gave her a little look of pity. Ymir’s face went red. “What the fuck, I never said that!” she yelled.

Sasha laughed. “Bitch, you didn’t need to. I saw your gay tail wagging this morning.”

“Whoa, guys shut the fuck up, she’s walking by!” Jean yelled.

Ymir slapped a hand over her face. Historia walked by them, glancing over with a bit of curiosity and confusion. She had definitely heard that, and with the way everyone was staring at her, she was probably weirded out. They immediately started to laugh and jeer, and Ymir pulled her phone out to ignore every single one of them. She found herself glancing up, though, and caught Historia staring back at her. It was just a quick glance, and Historia immediately turned away when her friend, Hitch, joined her side. Ymir felt her whole body heat up from the eye contact, and she thought about it all week.

“Yo, so what anime is that from?” Connie asked her Monday morning once they were standing in line at the quad, pointing at Ymir’s earrings.

Ymir stared at him for a long, silent moment. She knew she probably looked astonished. Connie gave her a weirded-out look, then glanced behind him as if someone odd had happened there to get that sort of reaction. Ymir grabbed his face and waited for him to stare wearily up into her eyes.

“You know what anime is?” she asked him, hopeful.

Connie’s eyebrows lifted. “Dude, of course I do.”

She couldn’t help herself and pulled him in for a hug. He yelled, complaining that she was shoving his face in her armpit. Ymir didn’t care until Sasha joined them and told them to shut up.

She found out that Connie was pretty into anime, but not as much as she was. She usually didn’t talk all that much—usually just to shoot off sarcastic or mean replies—but it was like a switch had flipped. All through first and second break, she and Connie had debate after debate regarding all of their favourite and hated shows, and the latest one from the new season.

“I loved that one about the naked tiny people. It was so weird but so unique, you know?” Connie told her, eyes bright and excited.

Ymir nodded vigorously. “Yeah! And the characters are all so interesting. Do you know about Eris and Christina?”

“Fuck yeah! They became canon like, three chapters ago, right?”

“Yeah! I’ve been reading so much fanfic of them. Fuck, I love them so much. I’ve been shipping them since they appeared in chapter 69—”

“Nice.”

“—so for them to finally be confirmed as a thing just melts my gay heart.”

Sasha interrupted them before they could have an even louder meltdown. “Shut up nerds, we have a game to get to.”

Connie gasped. “Oh shit, I nearly forgot about that!”

Ymir gave them a look. “What game?”

“It’s Friday, dude! Quinta is playing Rose. This match will decide if we go to nationals.”

“Oh.” Ymir frowned. “Sports?”

“Yeah, sports! Do you not like rugby?” Sasha asked.

Ymir shrugged. “I watched a rugby anime once. It was cool.”

“Oh my god you fucking weeb.” Sasha grabbed both Connie’s and Ymir’s hands, and then started dragging them away from the quad to the rugby field. “I want a divorce immediately from the both of you. I’m so tired of hearing about these cartoons.”

Ymir ignored the obvious bait. Connie made a number of garbled noises to let Sasha know exactly how deeply she had just offended him, but she hardly noticed.

The pavilion was actually packed with kids from school and various parents. Ymir even spotted some of their teachers. Rugby seemed to be a big thing for Quinta, which was the usual for school. In Ymir’s old school, everyone was nutting over badminton. Ymir vividly remembered how the girls that were in the badminton team used to always be crying or screaming—and often, fucking. Sports was wild, man.

“So, we’re playing Rose High today,” Sasha told them excitedly. “Last year we demolished them so they’re very intense about winning this year.”

Ymir pulled her phone out and decided to be busy while Sasha screamed her head off as the game kicked off. Funny enough, though, Ymir caught herself glancing up from Sugar Crush and watching the players darting across the field. She watched, fascinated, as the smallest player scored try after try. When Sasha eventually sat down, huffing and nearly purple in the face, Ymir graciously helped Sasha wipe the sweat from her face, and then asked.

“Who is that tiny player?”

Sasha accepted a bottle of water from Connie and greedily sucked on it. She looked like she herself had just been playing. “Their captain?” Sasha asked. She seemed to have finally caught her breath. “That’s Historia.”

Ymir nearly swallowed her tongue. “That tiny person running aggressively across the field, throwing boys much bigger than her around, is Historia Reiss?”

Sasha and Connie gave her looks. “Why’d you think she’s so popular?” Sasha asked her, laughing. “Her whole popular group play on the team. Hitch, Mina, Reiner, Berthold, Hannah, Franz.”

Ymir glanced back at the game, at Historia barrelling across the field again. A giant player from the Rose team managed to tackle her, but she took it gracefully and cleanly handed the ball over. The tackle looked like it must have hurt, but she was immediately back on her feet and shooting across the field again.

After that, Ymir decided that rugby was actually damn interesting. The team practised every afternoon, and some people would sit on the pavilions to watch. Every month they had a match on a Friday, be it a friendly match with another school, each other or a serious match like this, for nationals.

“Damn,” Ymir breathed under her breath. The way her chest warmed, she knew she was in very hot water.

“Gay,” Connie muttered softly, staring at her.

Ymir just ignored him. She was too busy ogling Historia on the field. When Quinta won the match, Historia bounced around in a group hug and then waved wildly at the crowd. Ymir caught a beautiful blonde couple waving at her, and guessed they were her parents. When Historia ran closer to say something to her coach and grin at her parents, Ymir could only stare at her.

Somehow, Historia glanced at her. Their eyes met for the briefest moment, but it was enough to set Ymir’s entire body on fire. But then Historia was lifted by her team and carried off the field, and slowly the pavilion emptied.

That night, Ymir rewatched the rugby anime so that she could gain more knowledge on the rules. Just, in case. For science.

When Ymir met Historia, it was honestly a cliché shoujo romance moment. Ymir walked down to the local shop to get some milk, because mom was still at work and mum was busy in the study, and she also just felt like going on a walk and staring at the purple flowers some more.

After grabbing a bottle of milk, she turned and smacked right into someone. Her milk and their bread fell to the floor, and she immediately bent down to pick them up, cursing.

“Shit, I’m so sorry.”

The other person did the same, and they ended up grabbing each other’s hands. When Ymir looked up and into beautiful, clear blue eyes, she only felt massively embarrassed and pulled her hands away. Historia straightened with her, bread cradled against her chest, and they stared at each other awkwardly.

“That’s okay,” Historia told her, cheeks a little pink. “I wasn’t even looking where I was going.”

Ymir nervously rubbed the back of her shaved head. “I turned around like an oaf. I’m really sorry.”

Historia laughed at her. “It’s seriously okay. I’m short, people usually don’t see me until it’s too late.”

Surprised, Ymir gave a short snort of amusement, and then she blushed because _of course_ she would snort in front of Historia Reiss. “Yeah, I usually walk into things a lot. You have no idea the amount of times I’ve knocked my head.”

Once again, Historia laughed. It was a beautiful sound and it immediately made Ymir ten times gayer. Not only was Historia just an insanely attractive girl, but she dressed like one too and her exposed collarbones were really doing it for Ymir.

“So, I guess I need to buy this bread, before my dad sends out a search party to see where I am.”

Ymir nodded. “Same with me and my moms. The milk is for me, though, but they can be pretty protective.”

Historia’s smile was beautiful. “Moms, huh? That’s awesome.”

They walked together to the cashier. “I’ve got the best moms ever.”

After Historia paid, Ymir gave her milk over to be scanned. To her surprise, Historia lingered until they were both leaving the store. Ymir paused just outside the door.

“It was nice meeting you, Historia.”

Historia smiled up at her. “You too, Ymir.”

“Wait, you know my name?”

Historia started walking away backwards, still grinning. “Of course I do!” she said. “How can I not notice a hot, tall butch? Nice anime merch, too.” She winked, and then she turned and started down the road. Ymir stood there, openly gaping at her. When an elderly man gave her a strange look, she regained her wits and headed home.

Holy shit.

The next day, while in line, Historia sauntered over. “Hey Ymir.”

Connie and Sasha stopped arguing to give Historia a wide eyed, open mouthed look. Ymir ignored them and stepped closer to Historia.

“Morning. Did your dad like the bread?”

Historia snorted rather ungracefully. “Yeah, totally. Your moms enjoy the milk?”

Ymir knew she was grinning. “Drank it in shot glasses.”

Other people were starting to notice that they were talking, but Mikasa cleared her throat over the microphone so Historia stepped back into her line. Ymir couldn’t stop staring at her and when they went to register class, both Sasha and Connie were hounding her for details.

“We just bumped into each other at the shop yesterday,” she told them, partly annoyed but also partly smug. “She thinks I’m a hot butch,” she announced, smirking.

“Bullshit,” Connie growled.

“I am in awe,” Sasha sighed.

As the weeks turned into months, Ymir and Historia became friends. They didn’t hang out at school, because they had their own groups, but they hung out after school sometimes and always spoke in line on the quad. Ymir most definitely fell head over heels in love with her, and absolutely no one blamed her.

People liked to talk about them all the time. Historia really was the popular girl, so more people noticed Ymir and she found that tons of kids she had never spoken to before would greet her. Even Hitch greeted her one day and gave her clear sex eyes, but she immediately caught up with Historia—to get punched by her—and they laughed. It was a little surreal to her, but it was whatever.

When they kissed, it was another cliché shoujo romance moment. They were hanging out at Ymir’s place and her moms were out, and somehow, they had gotten into a tickle fight. Historia always made her feel very unbalanced, so Ymir tripped and ended up right on top of Historia. Their playful laughter died away, and they stared wide eyed into each other’s eyes. Historia leaned forward, and then they were kissing. Ymir responded immediately, and then they made out for a solid hour until Ymir’s moms came home and _very loudly_ announced their presence before entering the house. Historia went home, and then Ymir spent the entire evening grinning like an idiot and replaying that wonderful hour over and over in her mind.

“So, we kissed,” Ymir finally said aloud, fidgeting in nervousness.

Historia glanced up at her, smiling. “We did. For like, an hour.”

Ymir swallowed thickly. “It was really nice.”

“You are a really good kisser, Ymir.”

She flushed darkly. “Thanks.”

“So, do you want to talk about it?”

They were holding hands—so gay—and paused beneath one of the jacaranda trees. A few purple flowers floated to the ground, and Ymir distracted herself by pushing a few leaves around with her shoes.

“Sure.”

Historia tugged her hands softly, and Ymir finally looked at her. The look in her eyes was deadly serious, possibly even fearful, and Ymir realized how much this meant to Historia. Her feelings rushed up at her suddenly and her nervousness faded away. Historia looked vulnerable and unsure, and that wouldn’t do at all.

Sighing softly, Ymir lifted a hand to cup Historia’s cheek. “You are the most popular girl at school,” she stated softly. “And I’m the biggest nerd you will ever meet.”

Historia seemed to relax a little bit. “So? It’s endearing.”

“I’m just stating facts. I… have very strong feelings for you, Historia.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m very gay.”

“That’s good news, so am I.”

“So, if you’ll have me, maybe we could like… date. Officially.”

The smile she received in response was blinding. Historia leaned up and drew her into a heated kiss, and Ymir nearly lost her balance completely. She didn’t know how long they kissed for, but when they pulled apart her chest was heaving and her freckles felt very warm.

“Of course I’ll have you,” Historia told her, beaming. “I’d be very honoured to date you, Ymir.”

“Then it’s sorted. When can we get married?”

Historia’s musical laughter filled the peaceful air around them, and Ymir had never felt so happy in her life before. The park was littered with purple flowers and the road was empty, and Ymir was nearly bursting with happiness.

The next day, they walked into school holding hands. Both of their friend groups were unsurprised, but they sure pretended to be. Most of the school collectively lost their shit, and a lot of people seemed very excited that they were finally dating—they seemed to have a little fan club. Their two friend groups merged into one, and though it was strange at first, they actually all became really good friends.

As they all sat together during break, Eren and Jean wrestling in the sand with Marco and Armin begging them to stop, and Sasha and Connie recording and cheering them on, Ymir looked over at Historia on her arm, and she felt her chest tighten with love.

Reiner was giving them playful looks of disgust and Hitch always pretended to be jealous, but everyone was so goddamn chilled and honestly, Ymir didn’t want to be anywhere else.

Historia caught her staring and looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

“Hey,” Historia greeted cutely.

Ymir’s heart skipped a beat. “Hey. I love you.”

Ymir kissed her and Historia responded against her mouth. “Love you too, my big nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading


End file.
